Alchemic Shinobi
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: What was Ed to the people of Konoha? Was he a part of the village? Or was he a destructive monster that needed to be kept at bay? Maybe his fiancee Sasuke can help him, or perhaps the boy Naruto that declared his love for Ed.Or will it be someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Alchemic Shinobi

He wandered around town with Al, Roy, and Hawkeye. They had come because someone higher up had summoned them. As he looked around he knew he liked the place.

"It isn't like home, the people don't use Alchemy. They use the Shinobi arts, so cool!" Roy laughed at him and looked around. They were only in the town because they had been invited, otherwise they would have been dead already.

As they were walking an older man with a red hat came over to them.

"I am the Hokage, the head Shinobi of this village...come with me please." As Roy tried to figure out what was happening Ed and Al ran off to go exploreing.

Why did he always have to have fan boys and not fan girls following him around. All he wanted was a girlfriend, specifically, Sakura. He turned a corner and kept running. He couldn't stop or they would catch up to him.

"Why are they interested in me? Why are they harassing me?" He turned another corner and ran into one of them. He turned another and there was one too. He turned one more corner and smacked right into someone.

"Ouch! Who the hell...?" He looked up and saw the most beautiful person in the universe. He got up and flicked his hair out of his face, gracefully, Naruto thought.

"Who are you?" Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto...you?" The boy smiled, winked, and pointed to himself with a girly pose.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Pleased ta meet ya." He held out his hand and Naruto shook it.

"What's a Fullmetal Alchemist? Wait...what's an Alchemist?" Edward explained. When he was finished a large shadow loomed over him and looked down at him with shining eyes. Naruto looked shocked, until Edward turned around and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Where ya been Al? I was looking for you!" The metal person bowed politely.

"Sorry brother. I found this really nice store and had to look around." Ed nodded to his brother.

"Oh, Al, this is Naruto. He lives here."

"Pleased to meet..." They heard someone yell and Naruto looked around anxiously.

"Damn! There's these wierd boys after me..." Ed nodded and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He ran down the street with Naruto and Al trailed behind.

After awhile they lost everyone, thanks to a clever and cunning trick made by Edward.

"Who ever said Alchemy was too slow..." Naruto and him grinned at each other. As they headed around town people stared and started to whisper.

"Psst...Naruto, are they whispering about Al, or me, or both?" Naruto shrugged.

"Probrably wondering why your walking around with the village disgrace..." Ed looked around.

"I don't see anyone like that...?" Naruto pointed at himself with a sad look.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought you were. Seriously, your way to kind, you showed us around and everything." Naruto blushed lightly. Edward was a kind, charming person and was very smart too.

As they were walking they bumbed into Sakura and Ino.

"Who is that your with Naruto?" They stared at Ed. He might stand girly at some times but he was really cool looking in his black and red outfit.

"I'm Edward Elric, state Alchemist. Also know as The Fullmetal Alchemist. This is Al, my younger brother."

They looked at Al and he waved shyly.

"Uh...Hello, pleased to meet you!" Ino and Sakura could have sworn they fell in love.

"Edward...why don't you ditch those two and come with us! We'll show you to all of the coolest places!" Ed looked behind him at his companions. Al was slumped forward a bit and Naruto had looked away sadly.

"Sorry, I never leave my brother alone..." They smiled.

"Then bring him too!" He smiled slyly.

"Besides, it would be rude to leave my new friend behind. After all he's done for me so...let's go you two!"The girls looked at him happily, then watched him walk beside his brother, and Naruto.

"I'm sure these ladies are tired of talking to us now...see ya!" He put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and dragged him away.

"That wasn't fair! He was as cool as Sasuke!" Ino said.

"And he didn't act cold towards us either!...think he's stuck up?" Both looked at each other then shook their heads.

Naruto looked up at Edward. He hadn't ditched him. Why was he being so nice?

"Hey Naruto...is there a nice spot to go swimming here?" Naruto nodded happily and took them to the lake.

When they got to the lake Ed took off his coat and stretched. Naruto stripped down to his boxers and went for a swim.

"Hey Al, wanna practice? It reminds me of our old training grounds." Al nodded.

"Sure Brother!" They squared off and Ed ran at his brother. He kicked toward Al's side but Al blocked and threw him. He landed on his feet and fiented to the left, Al saw it, and tried to kick Al's legs out from underneath him. Al caught him and threw him into the lake.

"Oops...Ni-sama!" (Big Brother)

Ed sank like a rock and couldn't get to the surface.

"He can't swim!" Al yelled in vain. Naruto dove under the water and quickly located Ed. He was holding his breath and trying to do some sort of Juutsu. Naruto grabbed him and pulled him to the surface.

"Ni-sama! Gomen..." ( Sorry...) Ed laughed and rung out his hair. He pulled off his now soaked clothes and layed on the bank in his undershirt and boxers.

"It's alright Al, it was an accident. But I guess I lost again huh. Even though I'm older you always seem to beat me!" He laughed and Al followed his example.

"It was kinda funny though...you fly so well..." Ed got mad and started to chase his brother, his brother was laughing. Naruto watched them and his shoulders fell. He had never had any family to talk with, or spar with, or be happy with. Ed saw him and smiled kindly. He layed down on the bank.

"Hey, Naruto! Why don't you join me!" Naruto layed on the bank and they both watched the clouds go by.

He was half asleep and couldn't think straight. There was a scent that was intoxicating and he couldn't think about anything else. What was it? He looked over at Edward and could see his golden eyes flash in the light. He was perfect, even with his metal arm.

'How can I get him to kiss me? Wait...why am I thinking like that??' Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Look at that...Sakura was right, there are two blondes..." Naruto sat up and glared at him. Edward was already sitting and looked really cute.

"So I'm blonde, what's it to you?" Sasuke looked at Edward strangely, a cross between a murderous look and bedroom eyes. Naruto was getting uncomfortable sitting there with both stareing at each other like that.

"What do you want Sasuke-bastard? Come to pick a fight with me again?" Sasuke scoffed then turned his gaze down at him.

"Why would I want to fight a loser like you? A loser is a loser and thats all there is to it." Edward stood and glared at him, he was ready to protect his new friend.

"What are you glareing at?" Sasuke looked down at him lightly, his eyes were deep and forbodeing.

"If a loser is a loser than a Jerk must always be a Jerk." He retorted. Turning he held his hand out to Naruto. The other blonde took it and Edward pulled him up.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come with us to where we live?" Sasuke watched, stunned, as Naruto hugged him and did a happy little dance.

"Of Course I'll come with you!" Edward laughed and flicked his hair out of his face. He put on his now dry clothes and looked for Al, he had gone off to chase a cat.

"Hey Al! Naruto's gonna come with us when we leave!" Suddenly, behind Sasuke, he heard a light chuckle.

"That's great Ni-san! Guess what, I caught the kitty!" He held up a purring cat in his arms and you could hear him laugh. Sasuke jumped and nearly bumped into Edward.

"What's the matter? Never seen armour before?" Sasuke scowled and aimed a punch at him. Edward got hit in the stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Ni-san!"

"Edward! Are you alright?" Naruto and Al came over to see if he was okay. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his eyes red. When he turned back Sasuke was gone.

Later that night Edward and Al stayed in a guest house, Roy was still working things out. When Al came to look for Ed he saw a note.

"Dear Al, sorry, I went for some fresh air. Be back in a short while. Edward ...Ni-san..." Al shook his head then went to the kitchen and made tea.

Ed walked around with his hands in his pockets. It was a beautiful night out and he was going to a clearing he remembered. He didn't know where he remembered it from he just did. As he walked into the middle of the clearing he looked up at the stars. He didn't notice someone standing behind him until they grabbed him. He turned but fell in the process. Whoever it was fell on him and pinned him to the ground. He looked up and they kissed him forcefully. His eyes went wide, he couldn't see who it was. He pushed them off and he caught his breath.

"Who are you!" He heard someone take a sharp breathe of air.

"If I told you...you wouldn't like me anymore..." He blushed.

"Naruto? Why...I mean what...what are you doing?" He could sense that Naruto was also blushing.

"Ever since I first saw you...I don't know how to say this..." Edward could hear the other blonde's heart breaking and felt a connection. Grabbing the other boy he felt him flinch.

"If your going to hit me then hit me...just please don't tell anyone..." He pulled the boy close and kissed him softly back. He heard a gasp then felt the boy ease up slowly. After a while they both lay down on the grass, gasping for air.

"What do you think the stars are made of?" Edward snickered.

"Chemicals. Swirling heat and chemical explosions that form together and create a solid mass with a gravitation field..." Naruto made a confused noise and Ed just laughed.

"Will you date me Edward?" He chuckled.

"Can you love me?" He felt the boy nod.

"Then I can love you..." He held Naruto in his arms and watched a shooting star go past.

"So, let me get this straight. We were called here because Edward is actually betrothed to one of the inhabitants of this place?" The Hokage nodded then called a young boy in.

"I'm Edward's fiancee. Thank you for watching him this short while he's been gone." The boy bowed politely and Roy...well he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

He came home and felt like he could just float right off the ground, even with his heavy metal limbs. Walking in he called out to his brother.

"Al, I'm home!" He heard no reply and couldn't see the tin can anywhere.

"Al? Where are you Al?" Finally he came to the bedroom and saw his brother sitting with his shoulders slumped forward he was crying.

"What's wrong Al?" The younger looked up and sniffled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Edward moved back in surprise.

"I'm not getting married, but I am going to date..."

"Then why did your fiancee And Roy stop by just a few minutes ago!?" Edward was ready to go find the Colonel and sort this out when he realized what Al had said.

"Al, why are you calling the Colonel, Roy?" Al flushed and with his eyes downcast didn't reply.

"Al, tell me... I'm your brother. Don't you trust me?" Al nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I kind of have a ...uh...c...crush on the...uh...Luitenant Colonel..." Edward's jaw dropped.

"You're serious Al?" Al nodded. That's when he decided to go to bed. It was all a dream anyway.

The next day he walked around and couldn't help notice that the people in the village pointed and whispered whenever they saw him. He tried to ignore it, until someone came up to him.

"Hey Shorty! Is it true your engaged to the Uchiha clan's last survivor?" He stopped and turned around.

"Who Are You Callin Short!" He waved his arms at the guy and he seemed frightened. Then, with a lot more control than he usually had, he fled to the lake.

Sitting there he thought about what it could mean if he actually was engaged. Who was this Uchiha and why did everyone think that he was going to marry this person? Maybe Al and him should leave very soon.

As he was museing arms circled his shoulders and someone leaned on him from behind. He heard a soft snicker and turned. Only to be tackled off the edge into the shallow water. He laughed as he pulled Naruto up and kissed him.

"Don't do that! What if it was the deep end, I would have drowned!" Naruto's hair had flattened and he moved it out of his face with a wide grin.

"I would have saved you..." He wrapped his arms around Edward and kissed him. Suddenly Edward was pulled away and onto the shore.

"We've come to get you. Your soon to be husband is waiting for you." Both of their faces paled.

"What? Edward you have a fiancee?" Naruto could tell Edward was confused so he knew it had to be a lie.

They led Edward away and Naruto followed. When they reached the stairs to the Hokage's study Naruto was banned from takeing a step further.

Up in a strange room that looked like a study he saw the old man they called Hokage. He was the head of the village, Edward could tell by the way he acted.

"Welcome to my offices young Elric. I believe you know Uchiha Sasuke?" He turned to Sasuke and held his breath. It was the boy that had hit him. He was boiling with rage as the boy stalked over, this time his eyes were filled with a strange emotion Edward couldn't comprehend.

"I've never been engaged to anyone. How do you know I'm the person your looking for?" Sasuke snickered and he glared at the guy for a second.

"We'll have to undo the juutsu but even then it would take a while for it to work." Edward felt Sasuke put his hands around his neck and shivered, he almost moved away. Until he felt something slightly heavy laying there and the boy's hands removed themselves. He reached down his shirt and pulled out a strange arrangement necklace. He had read in a book, he had thought it was an alchemy book, that marriges were arranged when the boy puts a necklace around the girls neck. The necklaces are passed from Mother to son so the son can choose his wife and get married.

"One, I'm not a girl and Two, I've never seen this thing...ever!" He noticed that the Hokage guy had been chanting and moved back as the area surrounding him tightened with a force. The Hokage put his hands on Edwards head and suddenly images flashed. He fell to the floor in pain but after a few minutes he felt normal again, with the exception of a large headache.

"What did you do to me?" He was helped up by Sasuke and the Hokage smiled at him kindly.

"A long time ago someone erased your memories. This will help you get them back. It will take a while to remember though." He nodded and was helped out of the room by Sasuke.

As they were heading down the stairs Naruto hissed through his teeth, seething in rage, that Edward was being held so close to Sasuke.

"What are you doing with Edward, you Sasuke bastard!" Sasuke looked at him angrily then looked down kindly at Edward.

"My fiancee has a headache, try not to talk so loudly Dobe. Are you alright Edward?" He had sounded so venemous when he talked to Naruto but now his voice was quiet and kind.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I think I can stand on my own now..." Sasuke let him go and suddenly he fell forward. Sasuke caught him bridal style and looked a little agitated.

"Be careful Edward...I just got you back after so long. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto was pissed off. Edward had wanted to date him and now Sasuke had taken that away from him.

"You don't want him hurt huh...then why did you hit him when you first saw him again?" Edward raised his eyes to Sasuke's and nodded, he wanted to know as well.

"Two reasons...one is to establish a clear Dominance between us and the other is because you left without leaving any sign at all. You didn't tell me you were leaving or where to. You just disappeared." Edward nodded then lay his hand on his chest, the other dangled lifelessly. Sasuke looked down at him with kind eyes and took him home to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke sometime later and missed the warm arms that had held him firmly yet gently. He saw his brother and stretched as he sat up. He was in his boxers, it was summer and really warm out.

"Hey Al, how long have I been asleep?" Al looked up happily.

"Two day's, you mumbled things and it was really weird." He nodded and could smell food, his mouth was watering already.

"By the way, did I mention that..." Suddenly Sasuke walked in and leaned on the doorframe. He looked Edward up and down with a grin, one that made Edward's stomach flip, then walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"...your fiancé is here."

"How you feeling?" 'Right now, embarrassed.' He thought as he blushed.

"I feel fine... is that pancakes I smell?" Sasuke smirked and swept his hand toward the door.

"I thought you'd be hungry after sleeping for so long." Edward got up, totally forgetting about getting dressed, and headed toward the food. Sasuke shut the door and looked at Al.

"Are you his older brother?" Al laughed lightly.

"No, I'm afraid to say he's older by a year." Sasuke looked at him for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm going to take him to my home, your welcome to come." Al nodded.

"I'll go anywhere my brother goes!" Sasuke nodded then left the room, so he could bother Edward.

He wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and whispered things into his ear as he ate. Soon Edward got pissed and turned to yell at him, only to have Sasuke kiss him softly. Edward made a low noise of surprise but didn't move away. He flushed red then got up and ran to his room. He had forgotten that he was only in his boxers.

"Alphonse...is your brother usually so shy?" Al shook his head.

"Never, well, only when he likes someone..." Sasuke flushed, trying hard not to.

After a while Edward was still in his room. Al went to check on him and made a surprised yell. Sasuke ran over to find the window open and Edward gone.

"He's just as stubborn as I remember him to be..." Sasuke turned and left the house, with a grin on his face.

The chase had begun.

He walked around the village and kicked rocks out of his way. What the hell was with that guy, did he actually think that Edward believed that crap? Yeah right! He knew it was all a lie, he had never even met the guy before!

As he was walking he bumped into someone. He glared at them and watched them apologize as if scared.

"I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me!" He looked at the person surprised then felt horrible for the way he had glared at them.

"No, it's my fault sorry!" He bowed politely back and watched the persons eyes grow wide.

"Thank you...have a g...good day Uchiha-san." Edward stopped and looked at him strangely, then noticed that the whole street was watching him. He turned and ran down the road as fast as his automail would let him.

He came to the forest and decided to go for a long walk. After walking the long paths he came to the lake. It was getting late but he wanted to stay out so he decided to go watch the stars in the clearing he remembered.

When he got there all of the stars were shining brightly, as if welcoming him back.

He sat and watched them.

Suddenly a flash of pain raced through his head as flashes and images invaded his brain. He put his head in his hands and screamed. It was sharp and cut off suddenly, as if he had been silenced by something.

Flashback

He was sitting beside someone warm and kind that held him close. With one arm around his shoulders he knew he was blushing, the boy beside him loved him and he knew it. He turned to see the boy Sasuke and saw the dark haired boy look down into his eyes and kiss him deeply. He reacted and kissed him passionately back. Sasuke shifted lightly and they overbalanced. The dark boy lay on him and kissed him, his eyes never leaving Edward's.

"Edward..."

"Edward?"

Flashback end

"Edward! Are you alright?" He looked up from his hands and saw Sasuke, his face seemed worried yet relieved at the same time.

"I heard you scream and came as quickly as I could, are you alright?" He nodded, the vision seemed so real that he could have sworn that's what they had just been doing.

"I...had some strange sort of memory surge...it was painful and hurt my head..." Almost as if they were forced into his head by a sharp knife.

"my poor little Edward..." Sasuke pulled him onto his lap and held him close, as if he was trying to take on the pain.

"...don't do that..." He moved off of the boy's lap and turned away from him, with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"...I'll leave you to your stargazing..." He got up and left, a slight smirk on his face.

'Soon, I can sense it. He's very close and it makes my skin tingle with anticipation that my old Edward will come back to me.'

After a few days, in which he was left completely to himself or with his brother, he had an almost full memory back. He blushed a bright rudolph-nose red at a few that involved him and his fiancé alone together. He got up from his meditation and decided he was going to walk to the lake. It would be calmer and there would be no village sounds to distract him. He walked through the streets and didn't even note the fact that people gave him a wide berth. He had been feeling strange the past few day's and knew that Sasuke would be coming for him soon. It was their wedding day in one month and everyone was getting prepared, now that he thought about it why hadn't he just refused the proposal? Then he remembered why. He knew the meaning of the words Sasuke had spoken a while ago.

'To establish a clear Dominance between us.' In Edwards new memories he noted that Sasuke had been dominant, because when they fought he kicked Ed's ass every time.

Flashback

He was shoved to the ground and Sasuke sat on his lower back while holding his arms behind his upper back. He leaned down close to Edwards ear and snickered.

"I won...now should I take you here...or at home in our bedroom?" Edward had cringed and not fought back.

"You know that we can't do anything until the wedding Sasuke...quit fooling." Sasuke shrugged and got off of him. Edward got up and looked over at Sasuke. In a flash he was against a tree with his shirt half off as Sasuke frenched him deeply. Ed moaned and tried to protest but it's hard when someone has their tongue down your throat. He realized that Sasuke had let his captured lips go and was now whispering directly into his ear.

"I am Dominant. When we marry I will still be so." He let Edward go and swaggered away, his movement graceful in a dangerous sort of way. Edward slid down the tree, his shirt still half open, and sat there with his face in his hand for a moment before he fixed himself up and headed off.

Flashback

From what he remembered of Sasuke he knew three definite things about the boy. He was abusive and very arrogant. He was intelligent and he loved Edward a lot.

He could feel someone watching him and he knew who. It was his Husband-to-be that much should have been obvious.

"Edward..." He turned to see Naruto.

"I haven't seen you for a while have I?" Naruto shook his head and tackled Edward to the ground. He pinned Ed and kissed him hard with passion.

"Doesn't this seem wrong? I am going to be married soon." Naruto gave him a pained look before he let Edward go.

"I'm sorry Naruto, if I didn't have a fiancé there would be only one person I'd want to be with, and that's you." Edward kissed him on the forehead and walked off, leaving a teary eyed Naruto behind.

He was heading home when something grabbed him and held him bridal style. He looked up into Sasuke's grinning face and felt trapped. Using one of his techniques they appeared at the Uchiha mansion. He tried to move but Sasuke wouldn't let him go. Sasuke walked down the hall, opened a door, walked toward a bed, and placed him in the bed gently.

"Edward, I have a lot to talk to you about..." He knew it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week or two of living in the Uchiha Mansion Edward got used to it. As he wandered around and tried to remember where he was he bumbed into another shadow servant. This he was also getting used to. The shadow servants were just shadows that took the shape of a man and was able to hold or carry things. They did all of the cleaning, all except the master bedroom. As Ed turned the corner he stopped and inched back. His fiancee was waiting for him with a grin.

He turned back and headed the other way. Hearing footsteps he slid open a door and ducked in. After closeing the door he sighed and turned. Falling back and landing on his ass he stared up in surprise at Sasuke.

"When will you learn to see with your senses and not your eyes or ears?" Edward scowled and got up, which was hard to do in the new clothes he wore. On Sasuke's orders he wore long baggy Hakama-like pants, also called box-pants, and a high collared shirt with long sleeves. Falling again Sasuke smiled kindly and offered him a hand up. Grudgingly Edward took it and was pulled into Sasuke's embrace.

"You'll get it sooner or later." Looking in Sasuke's eyes was like looking into a whirlpool. You could never tell what emotion he was feeling.

"Did you ever think I might not want to know?" Snickering lightly Sasuke embraced him once more then let him go. Creeped out by the way Sasuke acted as if he had two personalities Edward decided to go outside for a walk.

"I'm going to visit the Colonel and the Luitenant. They are after all my superiors and I still have to report to them." Sasuke waved his hand in dismissal and Edward was gone.

After he was let in he told them about how horrible his life was.

"He's so freaky! One minute he looks like he's gonna slaughter me for fun, like that Barry the Chopper guy, and the next he's all kind and cuddly. It's as if he had two sides to him that push themselves out. As if he isn't actually there, you know?" Roy nodded. Hawkeye scowled, different from usual.

"Have you seen Al lately?" Shoulders dropping Edward shook his head.

"I haven't seen Al in a week...I'm really worried." Opening the door she looked right then left.

"What's wrong Luitenant Hawkeye?" Shakeing her head she closed the door then walked back over to them.

"Thought I saw someone..." Edward got up and bowed to them like he had been taught.

"I have to go. Sasuke will be expecting me back...any advice for me?" Grinning Roy nodded.

"Show him who's boss. Just because he beat you before doesn't mean your weak now." Smileing Edward nodded as he left.

On the way back home he noticed that there were no people around. Decideing to go through the woods he thought he heard someone. Glancing about he saw no one. Then from nowhere someone landed on him with a loud laugh.

"What the...Who the hell are you?" After being released he turned to a blonde boy that was a little taller than himself...okay a lot taller. He seemed familiar but Ed couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, me? I'm just Alphonse Elric...In the flesh." Ed's jaw dropped as he recognized the long blonde hair, like his own, and deep gold eyes, again like his own.

"Al? How...When...what is going on?" He heard a soft chuckling from behind him and turned to see Sasuke.

"I thought I'd fix him up a bit...as a wedding present." Ed couldn't help it. Running over he threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and cried his thanks into his fiancee's shoulder.

"Thank you. Oh my god, thank you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and mid-back then held him closely.

"Ni-san..." He turned to his brother.

"Yeah Al?" Al grinned.

"Can I be best man at your wedding?" Edward barked out a laugh through his tears and nodded.

"By the way. You should be careful not to wander off alone." Edward looked up at Sasuke and blushed as he nodded. He only had two worries on his mind. One, honeymoon and two, did he really want to go through with the wedding? Wait a minute, he didn't.

But now he owed the Uchiha his brother's life.

"Let's go home then...husband." Sasuke looked down at him in shock.

Picking up Edward he grinned and beckoned Al to join them.

"Come along, little brother." Sasuke smirked as Al's face lit up. Sasuke had a little brother. Al smiled brightly, he had another big brother.

When he woke up he noticed he was nude and in the Master bed. He got up and wrapped the blanket around himself as Al came in.

"Edward! Today's your wedding! Get ready quickly." He nodded and Al helped him into his traditional Kimono. As Al finished his hair the Hokage came in and smiled kindly.

"I have something for you. I hope it becomes useful in the future." He held out a scroll and Edward bowed in thanks as he took it. He hadn't a clue what it was for and decided to ask Sasuke later.

"Edward, it's time."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked down the steps to where the Hokage stood. Sasuke stood in the dark traditional Uchiha kimono and smiled lightly at him. Edward could see the joy in his eyes and felt relieved. He walked to stand beside his betrothed and didn't even realize what the Hokage was saying.

"If anyone has a good reason why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your piece." Hearing nothing the Hokage was about to return to the ceremony when something flashed through the air and drew everyone's attention. Sasuke turned to Edward as a man grabbed him from behind and shoved something against his nose and mouth.

"You forgot to invite me, little brother." In a flash they were gone and Sasuke was ecstatic.

"How did he get past the security! If he completes the ceremony and marries Edward he'll...he could kill us all." Naruto watched this happen then smirked as he began to follow Sameha, Itachi's best man.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up groggily and looked around. He wasn't in a dungeon or a cell but it was still creepy. He was in some wierd room that had smoke milling around the bottom of it.

"Hello? Where am I?" He tried to get up and nearly fell over, remembering he was in a kimono. He stripped and grinned. He had his alchemist outfit underneath. Moveing the kimono he took out his red coat and put it on.

"Now...where in the world am I?" He examined the chamber but didn't find anything. After a while he tried to transmute the wall into a door, only to find it was solid rock and he was really far underground. He sat down on a flat rock and decided that he might as well sleep for a while. It would be easier than worrying where he was.

"He is a strange one, are you sure you can go through with this Uchiha? Can you do it again?" Itachi nodded and grinned. He had done it once before and he would do it again. Question was, would the boy let him do it again?

He felt someone to the side of him, they probrably thought he was sleeping, then he noticed a more subtle presence. The one beside him was fake. Sasuke's training had actually worked. Suddenly he jumped up and transmuted his arm on the way toward the man. After blocking his attack the man smirked at him.

"Is that the best you can do Edward?" Eyes wide he recognized the guy.

"Sasuke?" The man laughed lightly.

"No, Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. I came to save you." Edward scoffed as he went for one of the majour arteries. Then he stopped suddenly, he didn't want to kill anyone! Why was he going for the majour arteries?

"Your training is comeing back to you. As well as all of those painful memories. Right Edward?" Something flashed through his mind and he fell to his knees, hands on his head.

"What the hell was that!" All he saw in the flashback was something silver moveing fast then blood. It was everywhere.

"This is what I came to save you from. When you were here before we taught you everything you needed to know about being a ninja. You far exceeded our expectations. In fact everyone feared you for your skills. The only way they could control you was to have you marry. The marriage would act as a seal so you wouldn't be able to disobey your husband or the Hokage. It wouldn't work with a woman so they had to make sure the one you married wouldn't mind being with another guy. My brother was one of the ones who wouldn't have minded. It was just coincidance that you fell for him. If you don't believe me then I'll leave you here. When the memories become too painful just call my name."

After he was gone Edward lay down on the rock. Being uncomfortable he transmuted it into a bed. A short while later he got another sharp pain in his head.

Flashback

"So, are you all that scared of me that you'd make me do this ceremony? Fine. It's because I'm loyal to my teachers that I do this. And no other reason."

He walked down the row of potential candidates and snickered under his breath. Most of them were just pathetic. One even tried to kiss him. After talking to the Hokage he agreed to let the guys take a few tests. One of the boys came late. When Edward asked him why he was late the boy looked at him and smirked emotionlessly.

"It's no one elses concern. They should be happy I came at all. I'm not a fan of watching weaklings makeing fun of themselves." He walked past Edward and asked the Hokage who the guy he was supposed to impress was. The Hokage had smiled and pointed at Edward. Turning he smiled as if it was ironic then went to take the first test.

After the last test it had been dark. One of the candidates, that had done quite well, had tried to jump Edward. It ended up with the guy against a tree and a hot make out session from Edward. He admired the enthusiasm as well as his determination.

The next day it was Sasuke who came out as the prime candidate. So Edward chose him.

"This will work out well for both of us. I will get my revenge and you can do what you want without any thought about it. I won't stop you unless it's against the Hokage..." He couldn't continue as Edward kissed him hard. Sasuke kissed back as all of the others watched. The boy that had been determined to be Edward's fiancee stared after them with a broken heart. Naruto vowed he would get Edward no matter what.

Flashback

He screamed as the pain flooded his head. When it was finished however he took his hands from his head and blinked.

Flashback

It was during a mission in the middle of the wilderness. Someone had set up a trap for them and he had been grabbed from behind. They tied him up and tried to torture him. When they put small cuts on his chest he laughed at them. With one swift movement he was free and had killed two of the enemy shinobi. After putting on his jacket he transmuted his arm then attacked the rest of the enemy.

"How is this possible!" Asked the head Shinobi.

"This was a ploy to get us into your encampment. Don't you feel stupid now?" The man began to tremble. Edward pulled back his arm then shoved his blade as deep into the man as he could. After pulling his arm back he grinnd demonically and free'd his teammates.

"Let's go home, Edward?" Edward had walked to the middle of the encampment, where there was the most blood, and stood laughing at the pools of crimson liquid. He turned and left, everyone walked a short distance behind him.

Flashback

He was scared. He knew that he could use a devastateing power but he didn't want to act the way he used to. He had loved the blood so much that it made him sick to think about it now. The power was so strong that he could reach out and control the whole world if he felt like it. He didn't want to. He didn't even want to go near the memories of the pleasure it brought him, in case he was tempted to use it again.

"...Hey! what was his name...Itachi!" Behind him he felt the mans presence. After he turned the man nodded.

"I can make you forget everything. But you have to go through with a wedding ceremony. No matter what you can't escape a wedding. It's either with my brother and your memories or with my friend without the memories." Itachi already knew what Edward wanted. After all he had agreed the first time. This time however he wouldn't be able to escape.

"I, don't want to remember. But before I get married I want to walk around outside and think for a while. It will be a show of good faith." Itachi nodded and pulled him into his arms. In one swift movement they were outside.

"You have two hours before we come looking for you...choose wisely. You can get back to Sasuke in one hour walking north. I'll be back to see if your still here.

An hour and a half ago he had sat down by a lake and began to think. With all the new memories sloshing around his head it was hard to concentrate on a decision. So he chose and let himself fall asleep.

Meanwhile in Konoha the Hokage had sent out a search party for Sasuke. He had gone missing right after Itachi kidnapped Edward. Iruka was also looking for Naruto, who had disappeared around that time.


End file.
